


To let you go

by FlyingQuetzal



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingQuetzal/pseuds/FlyingQuetzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki knew the day would come, but did it have to be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Kiki was standing in front of the big map of the town. With a keen eye she looked at the multicolored notes pinned to the map. Each note a package to be delivery or fetched. Each color the time she had to be there. 

After all the years she had enough experience to plot the best course so she would be everywhere she needed to be in time without too many packages weighing her down and enough time to linger here and there for a tea and chat. 

There were a lot of packages today and only more would pour in when she opened the shop. Maybe she should ask Kiroki for help. Her daughter was a good flyer, but more practice never hurt anyone and she would soon leave for her year away. If they flew together, Kiki would get to spend more time with her daughter.

She remembered how excited she had been, listening to the radio when ever she could, waiting for the weather to be just right and still getting caught in a storm. And now her own daughter spend the days watching the weather, her pack prepared and a broom newly made. Unlike Kiki who had flown with her mother’s broom and had had only a vague idea of what she wanted, Kiroki had spend all of her twelfth year planning. The broom had been a family effort by Kiki, Tombo and Kiroki, large and sturdier, it could carry Kiroki’s pack which was larger than Kiki’s had been. 

Some time ago, when Kiki’s parents had been here for a visit, she had told her mother all her concerns and worries, but Koriki had only laughed and said that these were the worries of all mothers and they could do nothing but try to be prepared the best way possible and think of everything their daughters might have forgotten.

Just when Kiki had marked the last note, the door was opened and her daughter stormed in.

“Mom, I’m flying tonight. The weather will be perfect and we’ll have a full moon.”

Kiki dropped her pen, and after a moment turned to call after her daughter who had ran up to her room.

“But the weather report has forecast rain and a thunderstorm for the night!”

Which was why she had been trying to get all deliveries done as early as possible.

She got no reply, there was only a thumbing and bumping from above. Not that she could really argue with her daughter who had yet to forecast the weather wrong even once.

Some witches, like Kiki, had to find their calling during their year away, some knew beforehand what their special talent was. Kiroki was one of the later. Her daughter had always been fascinated by the weather, wanting to know everything about how the winds were made and how the rainbows. And one time when they had spend an afternoon watching the clouds, were Kiki had seen dragons and airplanes and great cakes, Kiroki had told her how heavy all the fluffy white clouds were.

Tomobo had only laughed and gotten her a wind sock like his airfield had.

Kiroki came jumping down the stairs, her broom in her hand, Jiji, grandson of her Jiji, on her shoulder.

“I’m going to tell Magda and Grete.”

Before the door closed Kiki had enough time to call: “Go by the airfield and have them call your father!”

“Will do!”

The door closed and then everything was quiet. 

Too quiet.

Kiki sat down. She already missed her daughter, but this was the way it had to be and in a year they might be able to close the shop for a few days and visit Kiroki.

Her daughter already knew where she wanted to go, had contacted the village even. They were waiting for her. Far away in the mountains where the weather was dangerous, ever shifting from one moment to the next. The whole region had fallen over themselves to provide Kiroki with everything she might need. They had send a picture of the weather station, gleaming new and colorful.

When they went to visit Kiroki, they couldn’t take the airplane. There was not enough flat space to land it nearby. They’d have to take Kiki’s broom. It was study enough to carry heavy packages, it could take the two of them.

Before she made even more plans for what would happen in a year, she had to plan the here and now, Kiki told herself. But still, if at least her father could accompany her with his airplane. They would have to shift around some schedules for the long distance deliveries he did, they could surely managed that for few days. There had been no requests to transport anything that could spoil. The rest would be a day late, or two at best. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to land, but at least get her there.

Kiki sighed, even if Tombo made it back in time with his plane, The Kiki, he could follow their daughter. But, no, she had to make the flight on her own. 

There’s was nothing to it. Worrying wouldn’t get her anywhere. She looked at the map, if she shifted the route a bit she might be able to shave of some time. But first she had to write some letters of her own, inviting everybody they knew and getting everything ready for a little farewell party. First, the letter to Osono. She was sure she and her husband would be able to prepare a cake for the party and have some fresh buns ready for the journey. 

She took out some paper and a pen. There wasn’t much time, she wanted to be done when Sven, the young man she had hired to help around the shop, came, so she could start her delivery round, including some extra stops to leave the invitations.

Worries banished, she started with the first invitation. This was a day to be celebrated, her daughter was starting on her journey to become a real witch and find her own place in the world. Kiki was sure she would make many friends and be as dearly welcomed has Kiki’s mother and Kiki herself had been.


End file.
